<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Strangers by Maritiarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621263">Perfect Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Maritiarty'>Maritiarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Maritiarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken one-night stand with his old karate rival, Johnny Lawrence finds himself being constantly sick and having horrible mood swings.</p><p> </p><p>TAGS HAVE SPOILERS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso (at first), Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILERS!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS BELOW!!</p><p> </p><p>This is NOT an A/B/O fic, though I have no problem with those. Just doing something differen't. :)</p><p>I've read another fanfic about a world where to quote, "it’s normal for men to be able to carry as well... just far less common. I’m thinking that for every 1000 female pregnancies there’s one male pregnancy. Enough that it would turn some heads but not enough to be considered freakish" and I'm borrowing that idea.</p><p>There will be some rudeness from people towards Johnny and other males that can become pregnant - like bible thumpers saying it's an abomination or other bullshit. Or just some assholes being homophobic- "he had to get knocked up by a guy - therefore he's gay!"</p><p>Johnny of course has issues with it, mostly cause he grew up in the 80's (which was very bad time for the lgbtq+ community - so throwing this in with the same reaction - it's uncommon and slightly strange so it must be bad mindset people have) and he witnessed other [we're gonna call them 'Male Carriers'] being treated horribly. </p><p>Also, while some men can get pregnant, they do not menstruation like women. I'm not gonna get into specifics, but whatever you image how the 'pipes' work, you're probably right.</p><p> </p><p>The fanfiction i'm refrencing is A Reflective on Incidental Fishing by SaitouLover<br/>It's a Hannigram fic (Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>There was clothes strewn around the room in a familiar chaos that came with one night stands. Both partners so unwilling to stop touching or kissing the other that they don't take the time to remove their clothes in a normal or calm manner.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing how he is, Johnny was honestly surprised to see a dress shirt with all it's buttons intack.<em></em></em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You would think Johnny would have gotten used to waking up in unknown places after getting blackout drunk.</p><p> </p><p>But no, there will probably always be something unsettling about opening your eyes to dark, unfamiliar territory.</p><p>Maybe that had to do with John Kreese's lesson of never turning your back to the enemy. Johnny deciding to take a nap somewhere not in his 'territory', that which would be his shitty apartment with rusted locks that look like they haven't been changed since the building was made - and probably a lot less safe than where ever the hell he was, was probably going against his old sensei's lessons.</p><p>Ignoring the man's voice in his head was something the blonde still had trouble with.</p><p> </p><p>Where the hell was he? And why had he been drinking so much again? He had quit the excessive drinking since he decided to try and be a better person for his students, note the word try. He didn't completely stop, obviously he's not an idiot. He didn't need to have withdraw with teaching, shaking limbs while teaching teenagers to fight was a disater waiting to happen - and he'd look like a junky loser.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny stretched his legs out gingerly, letting out a soft groan at the poping of his joints that was eerily similar to popcorn in a microave, curling his toes against the softness of a blanket that most certainly wasn't his as he hadn't felt such nice material since he was a teenager still living it up in Encino Hills.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny slowly lifted himself up by his elbows and took a long look around the room he was in. It was very dark in the room with the curtains blocking any moonlight that might be out, and the hangover wasn't helping.</p><p>He wasn't able make out much but the dim, blurry images of a small flatscreen and two plush armchairs hinted at it being a hotel or motel room. At least he wasn't at risk of getting bedbugs or lice from some stranger's place, although he's seen worse at other hotels he's stayed at in the past - maybe he shouldn't count his blessings yet.</p><p> </p><p>A red light of an alarm clock across the room read it being more than a few hours past midnight. Jesus, Miguel would not be happy with him if he's late for-</p><p>Oh wait, Miguel was in the hospital. In a coma.</p><p>He wasn't a sensei anymore.</p><p> </p><p>There's the reason he was drinking.</p><p> </p><p>The hazy memory of leaving the beach after chucking his phone into the ocean in anger and leaving the keys in his car for some else to enjoy, something he was now regreting intensely, and stumbling to the first bar the came in sight. The beers that he consumed was immense, and Johnny winced at the memory - that won't be fun to deal with later, he's astonished really that he didn't end up in a hospital. Or dead.</p><p> </p><p>Blocking out the memory of his most pathetic failure since missing his son's birth, he swung his legs across the side of the bed - taking note of his nakedness. He guessed he must have gotten lucky, a small smug smile appeared at the thought of being able to score even while being a sad drunk, before quickly wilting away at the reminder of why he'd been drinking.</p><p> </p><p>The ex-sensei reached out cautiously for a nearby table lamp. Not really caring if he woke his bedpartner, if they were even still there.</p><p> </p><p>Finally catching the small numb of a lightswitch, Johnny quickly flipped it on and almost immidiately regretted it. His head throbbed mercilessly and a wave of dizzyness made him clutch the bedpost.</p><p>After a few minutes of an horrible pulsing inside his skull, the pain lessoned enough for him to squint his eyes open and take a look at his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He was right in assuming he was in a hotel - or motel whatever same thing. It was the classic small square room with an equally small bathroom to the far side. It had ugly carpetting with questionable stains and peeling wallpaper. Not the best, but far from the worst.</p><p> </p><p>There was clothes strewn around the room in a familiar chaos that came with one night stands. Both partners so unwilling to stop touching or kissing the other that they don't take the time to remove their clothes in a normal or calm manner.</p><p>Knowing how he is, Johnny was honestly surprised to see a dress shirt with all it's buttons intack.</p><p> </p><p>Finding his own scattered clothes, though his green flannel was nowhere to be seen, the blonde stumbled into them as fast as his hungover-limp limbs would allow. It wasn't until he slipping on his shoes that he looked up at the bed and froze in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Laying there on his stomach in the sex-messed sheets, naked as the day he was born - covered in scratches and dark hickeys, was Daniel LaRusso. </p><p>A very married, Daniel LaRusso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Johnny choked, eyes wide in horror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>It had been six weeks since Johnny slept with LaRusso. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He hadn't seen or heard from the man, so either he had been wasted enough and didn't remember or he did and was avoiding Johnny. The blonde wasn't sure which he prefered honestly. It might be for the best if the man didn't remember cheating on his wife with his high school karate rival.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: *smiles blankly out into space* I have no idea what I'm doing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny doesn't remember stumbling down the metal staircase of the grungy hotel, he barely remembers passing the lone employe maning the reception desk - an exhausted looking woman in her mid twenties that gazed placedly at him as he rushed past - and he certainly doesn't recall running to the nearest gas station and puking his guts out by an over flowing dumpster.</p><p>It really seemed, at least to him, like he had been staring at his most recent giant fuck up one second then hurling outside the next.</p><p> </p><p>After dry heaving for a good couple of minutes, Johnny spat out the remaining foul taste before burying his hands in his hair and collapsing to the curb. He had really done it this time, and the worst part is not even remembering how it'd happened. How the hell did he get from drinking himself into a coma to sleeping with Daniel fucking LaRusso. The last time, that he remembered, seeing him was in the elevator at the hospital. The tense silence as suffocating as any chokehold would've been.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, are you alright?" came a sudden voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jerking his head up, Johnny saw an older woman with long curling grey-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He flinched at how similar this stranger looked to his dead mother.</p><p> </p><p>"M'fine." He mumbled tired, hoping she'd leave him alone.</p><p>"Are you sure? Do you need some water?" she asked, her voice full of concern.</p><p>"I said I'm fine." he snapped, the winced. He really was an asshole to everyone he met huh? Even nice old ladies.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Johnny looked up and sighed at the empty space. Well, at least no one was staring at loser he'd become. Who was he kidding, he'd been a loser for a while. About thirty years.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, drink up." she was back.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny stared at her with a confused look, then at her outstretched hand. It was a water bottle, and not even a cheap one. One of those fancy ones teenagers got that were "healthier" or whatever Aisha had said last time Johnny teased her when she pulled one out of her bag during break. Damn, he realized that he hadn't seen Aisha at the dojo when Kreese took over. Maybe she wasn't aware of his recent replacement.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman raised a thin eyebrow at him, shaking the offered bottle. </p><p>"You gonna make me hold this forever son?"</p><p> </p><p>Johnny flushed, in embarrassment and annoyance.</p><p>"Fine, jeeze." he took the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a few sips under the other's watchful eyes, Johnny squirmed a little. What did she want now?</p><p>"Look lady-"</p><p>"My name is Mary, dear."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny blinked slowly, "Mary."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and nodded serenely, then sat down right next to him. Johnny blanched.</p><p>Jesus Christ.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want? I drank the water-"</p><p>"I wouldn't call a couple of sips really drinking hun."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny scoffed, but took a few chugs to satisy her.</p><p>"That's better."</p><p> </p><p>"Look lady- okay, Mary!" he rolled his eyes at her stern glare, "I drank the water, happy now?"</p><p>"I will be when you call for a ride home. I could smell the liquor on you from across the parking lot y'know."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny glared, what the hell was this lady's problem.</p><p>"It's really none of your damn business."</p><p> </p><p>Mary nodded slightly, "Maybe, but considering the last time I let someone drive when they were drunk they ended up dead."</p><p>Johnny flinched at the frankness in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>"...I can't drive anyways. Don't have a car." he muttered lowly, she still heard.</p><p>"Do you need to borrow my phone hun, call your girl to come get you? A friend?"</p><p> </p><p>Johnny gazed blankly across the mostly empty parking lot. There wasn't anyone left, he said as much.</p><p> </p><p>"No one?"</p><p>"...My son, though- I don't know where he is...doesn't matter, he hates me."</p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't-"</p><p>"He tells me all the time, I ruined his life."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny wasn't sure why, maybe it was the kindness in her eyes - or maybe he was still drunk, but Johnny ended up telling this stranger his entire life story. It was like a dam burst, once he got started it all just came spilling out. She didn't interrupt once, just hummed thoughtfully - but her attention was on him fully.</p><p> </p><p>Mary sat beside him silently, both thinking.</p><p>"Let me drive you home."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez lady, don't you have anything better to do that drive old drunks around?"</p><p>"Nope," she grinned, "tonight's your lucky night son."</p><hr/><p>After a few more minutes of bickering, Johnny finally conceded and let the old woman push him towards an old pale blue 1966 Ford Mustang that, while needing a serious paint job, was in pretty great condition. He told her so, and Mary smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"It was my son's. He loved fixing up classics and showing them off to pretty girls," Johnny grinned slightly before she continued, "this was the last one he worked on before he died."</p><p>"He did a great job." he offered, feeling a little awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Mary laughed sadly, patting Johnny's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>After giving her directions, Johnny stared out the window silently, his head feeling better after drinking more of his water bottle. Mary hummed a familiar tune he couldn't remember at the moment as she drove, the passing street lamps bathing the night in a warm nostalgic feeling. Johnny closed his eyes and was transported back to a time when it was just his mother and him. Late night drives after a long shift. Laura would hum too.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here hun."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny jolted awake, having fallen asleep at some point.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay sweetie."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny stumbled out of the Ford, his legs asleep and irritating him with that pins and needles feeling. He started towards his door, before turning towards Mary.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you help me...why did you even listen to me babble so much, you don't know me. I'm just some drunk you found puking by a dumpster."</p><p> </p><p>The old woman smiled wistfully, "You look a bit like my James. He was just as blonde and blue eyed as you. Longer hair though," she grinned.</p><p>"The last time I saw him we had an argument, he'd been drinking and wanting to see his girl. She was a trouble maker, I was...hard on him. He left in huff after I said a few...not so nice words. He was in an accident on the way over to her house."</p><p>Johnny bit his lip, eyes furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"When I saw you, all I could see was my son. So, I thought I'd be a little less judgemental and a little more kind."</p><p> </p><p>"You say your son hates you, maybe he does. But sweetheart, I'd give anything to speak with my Jamie one last time. To tell him I love him, and I'm sorry. Don't wait until it's too late."</p><p>The blondes gazed at each other with a grim understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here," Mary waved him over to her side of the car. She was writing something down on the back of a business card.</p><p>"This is my number, now don't start-" she held up a hand when Johnny made to speak, "-if you ever need someone, espicially if you feel alone, just call me. I'm old sweetie, I have nothing else to do. Might as well call up a gal." she winked, making Johnny chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mary."</p><p>"You're welcome Johnny, drink the rest of that water."</p><p> </p><p>Watching her drive away, Johnny suddenly realized what she had been humming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...when i'm not with you, I think of you always..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>It had been six weeks since Johnny slept with LaRusso. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't seen or heard from the man, so either he had been wasted enough and didn't remember or he did and was avoiding Johnny. The blonde wasn't sure which he prefered honestly. It might be for the best if the man didn't remember cheating on his wife with his high school karate rival.</p><p>And maybe it was karma for all the shit he's pulled the last few months; Miguel in the hospital, letting Kreese into his dojo, Kreese taking over said dojo and corrupting his kids, sleeping with a married man, but Johnny has had a horrible stomach bug.</p><p>Every morning like clockwork he's rushing to his toilet to throw up whatever small amount of food he's been able to eat. He's constantly shaking from eating and purging over and over, unable to keep anything down. And it would hit him out of nowhere, one minute he'd be seemingly fine then next he's auditioning for the Exorcist.</p><p> </p><p>After another week of constant upchucking Johnny realized it wouldn't be going away naturally anytime soon. So, biting the bullet, he headed to a nearby gas station. He didn't dare go to the one he usualy went to, since the dojo was right next door and he didn't want to risk running into any of his old students - or God forbid Kreese.</p><p> </p><p>Walking through the aisles mindlessly, a little lost, he finally spotted some Pepto Bismol and was hit with an instant flashback of the night Miguel was buying some for his grandma. The punk-ass kids from his school getting mad at him for blowing their cover of being college kids wanting beer and dumping the medicine all over his head. Johnny felt ashamed that he only stepped in once they threw him against his old car.</p><p> </p><p>Just remembering that night brought split feelings of nostagia and regret, his eyes burned hotly and Johnny rubbed them in irritation. Looking at his hand in shock, he realized he was crying. Wondering what the hell was wrong with him, he shook his head and grabbed the bottle a the while ignoring his burning eyes. He made his way to the checkout counter when a item to his left made him pause.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy tests.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Thirteen year old Johnny stared back at the doctor with wide horrifyied eyes. His mother, clutching his shoulder tightly, bit her lip sharply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're certain?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes ma'am, your son has tested positive as a Male Carrier."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Johnny stared numbly at the little box, his empty hand slowly trailing over his stomach and clenched his shirt tight.</p><p>'No... there's no way..' he thought desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the box, he walked as calmly towards the checkout counter and sat down his two items. Glaring at the pimply teen behind it, just daring him to make a comment. Though he didn't have to worry, the teen just scanned the items with a bored look and told him the total. Unclenching his fists, he didn't remember making them, he gave him the money and winced at the meager amount left in his wallet. Jesus, he was going to need more money if-</p><p>
  <em>DON'T.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The teen was just able to bag the items before Johnny was snatching them and booking it out the door. He was able to make out a snide 'Have a nice day' from the offended teen as he make his way home.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to his apartment seemed to last forever and pass quickly at the same time. Johnny stabbed at the keyhole a few times with the usual shakiness, and now nerves that weren't helping, before finaly unlocking the door and getting in. He didn't notice a concerned Rosa Diaz watching him from across the building.</p><p> </p><p>Slaming the door behind him, he ripped the pregnancy test from the bag, the Pepto bottle flying out in the process and sliding under his couch where it would be hidden and forgotten about for months. Johnny quickly kicked open his bathroom door, reading the instructions franticly at the same time. It was a simple pee on end and wait, thank God.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny fumbled with the stick, uncapping it and did as instructed. </p><p>After a few minutes of anxiously pacing the small room, counting the small tile squares in an attempt to keep calm, Johnny picked up the test and stared numbly.</p><p>Positive.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit...shit, shit, SHIT! FUCK!" Johnny threw the stick across the room, punch the bathroom wall over and over. His knuckes turning bright pink then spliting painfully. </p><p>Johnny cursed, clutching his hand, then gagged. He was thankful he didn't have to lift up the toilet seat, there was no time, before hurling rather violently.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny rested his head against the cool porcelain, sweat dripping slightly down his face. </p><p>He was pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>And Daniel LaRusso was the father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me: *looks up pregnancy symptoms to try and be accurate* sure hope my family isn't reading my history.</p><p> <br/>Hope you guys like Mary, she'll be making a reappearence in the future. ;) (I'd say she's maybe around Daniel's mother's age? Maybe a bit younger)</p><p>Ya'll I have no idea what i've gotten myself into.<br/>I feel like i'm writting Johnny a little to ooc, god why did i decide to do this? I hate writing, but i love it? But I hate it.</p><p>Please comment! It fuels me!  (me @ myself: what are you a car?)<br/>♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>"Seriously John, you look like hell. Is this why you've been missing for weeks?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Among other things."</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never written smut before, it was an experience.</p><p>And probably bad.</p><p>Sorry it took so long for me to update this, I really don't have an excuse besides not knowing how to get words down.</p><p>Once again I am asking, why.</p><p>Why did I do this?<br/>Oh yeah, cause I wanted to read it but no one wrote it, so i'm writing it, but i wished someone else would cause i suck.</p><p>also sorry for any spelling errors!</p><p> </p><p>*UPDATE*<br/>Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I just corrected a few lines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Desperate hands gripped his hips tightly as narrow hips grinded down hard against his ass, his face all but shoved into the pillow below him. Johnny moaned as a hot wet tounge licked up between his shoulder blades to the nape of his neck, gasping when teeth suddenly bit down. The sound of Daniel sucking a hickie on the back of Johnny's neck was almost overwhelming in silence of the hotel room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"F-Fuck.." Johnny choked, gripping the sheets tightly as the hands on his hips tugged his bottoms off roughly, underwear and all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A husky chuckle reverberate in the blonde's head as the other led trailing wet kisses and love bites down his tense back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Johnny yelped in surprise at a particularly sharp bite against his cheek, though it was quickly sooth by a hot swipe of Daniel's tongue. Johnny sucked in a sharp breath as the tongue trailed downwards towards his-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny jolted up in shock, fumbling wildly out of his bed at the sudden noise. </p><p>Laying on the floor for a few stunned seconds, Johnny cursed and stumbled up. Glaring at the alarm clock he'd forgotten to unset after the whole dojo fiasco, the blonde quickly turned the damn thing off and slumped back into his bed. He'd been having dreams of the night he'd gotten black-out drunk and slept with Daniel, each dream more vivid than the last and something Johnny tried to forget as soon as he remembered. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes to try and get some more sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later he was still awake. After staring at his wall for a few more seconds he sighed angrily and got up.</p><p>After taking a piss and much needed shower, Johnny opened his medicine cabinet and took out the only two objects stored inside - also the only objects the cabinet had stored since he'd moved in. The small unassuming bottles gave Johnny just as much anxiety as when they'd first been given to him.</p><p>Folate and prenatal vitamins.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered vividly the events leading up to when he'd been given them.</p><hr/><p>Johnny had sat against the wall of his tiny bathroom for what could have been five minutes or five hours, his head so foggy his couldn't tell. </p><p> </p><p>His damaged hand had been dripping small drops of bright blood in a small puddle beside him for a while, a small voice that sounded like his mother commenting that he sould take care of it, but he couldn't find the strength to even move an inch from his spot. His back ached terribly and his hand throbbed painfully, yet he continued to sit in his habitual dolor.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of knocking startled him out of his haze, his eyes staring impassively at the door.</p><p>A second round of knocking came.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny turned away, figuring whoever the hell it was would give up eventually.</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny, se que estás ahí. Open up." Jerking up, Johnny's eyes were wide in shock. That was Miguel's grandma. Johnny struggled to remember the elder woman's name. Rosa.</p><p>"¡Será mejor que abras esta puerta o la romperé!" That didn't sound good, whatever she'd said. She sounded angry.</p><p> </p><p>'Probably come to scream at me too, hell knows Carmen does enough everytime I see her.' He thought, darkly.</p><p>And she had. The mother of his ex-student had no qualms with biting his head off whenever he'd attempted to approach her with more pathetic apologies. And he understood, nothing he could say would ever take back what he'd done to her son.</p><p>Cautiously, and rather fatalistically, Johnny pushed himself up from the bathroom floor - his back cracking ominously. The blonde took a quick look at himself in the bathroom mirror, his face was pale with bright red spots - broken capillary blood vessels from hurling so much - covered his face. Johnny turned on the sink to splash his face with water, it didn't do much but he felt a little better. Running his still wet fingers through his hair and against the back of his sweat-damp neck, Johnny walked towards the still pounding door.</p><p> </p><p>"¡Hey! ¡Abre la puerta, estúpido-!"</p><p>"Alright, alright! Jesus, I heard you the first time." </p><p> </p><p>Rosa Diaz stared wide-eyed at her nieto's sensei, the man looked horrible.</p><p>"Te ves horrible."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny stared blankly at her, "I don't know what that means."</p><p> </p><p>Rosa raised a judgemental eyebrow. And okay, Johnny thought that was fair. He could figure out what she meant - he at least understood 'horrible'.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd you want?"</p><p>"¿Estás bien? Te ves enfermo, You should see doctor. Very pale."</p><p>Johnny looked away, "I'm fine, it's a stomach bug."</p><p> </p><p>"Te parezco estupida? Te estás olvidando de que mi hija es enfermera. See doctor stupid, or I get Carmen."</p><p>Johnny paled, which Rosa thought would've been impossible with how pale he already was, and jerked his head 'no'.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother her, she hates me enough already. She's more likely to kill me than check me over." Rosa frowned, eyes filled with pity. Johnny tensed, he didn't need this.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'll never be able to apologize enough for what happened to Miguel. But please, leave me alone. I don't want Carmen to see us talking and have another reason to hate me." Johnny closed his door, Rosa sighed. She didn't think there would anyone who hated that man more than himself.</p><hr/><p>Johnny watched through his living room window, waiting for Rosa to leave before releasing the blinds and sighing heavily. He appreaciated the concern, but the last thing he needed was someone finding out he was...expecting.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny slunk over to his shitty armchair, exhaustion and aches ranking through his body. His stomach was in knots, making him feel hungry yet nausous at the same time. Fucking morning sickness.</p><p>He had no idea how long it was suppose to last, he barely remembered his mother's helpful tips when Shannon was pregant with Robby. He'd been a heavy drinker when there was hope of his mother meeting his son, a habit that had only gotten worse when that hope was crushed when she'd died a week before Robby had been born. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wishing that he'd brought his laptop home from the dojo before he'd left, Johnny had no way of finding out what to do.</p><p>Though of course, there was one option...</p><p> </p><p>The were more than a few abortion clinics in California, there was even one near by his apartment. It wouldn't be cheap though, and looking in his wallet didn't give him much confidence. And honestly the thought of going to the clinic was enough to make him sick again.</p><p>Johnny had never had much of an opinon on the topic, but he figured if someone didn't want a kid, than they were entitled to decide what to do with their own body. But he'd never put himself in their shoes, and after really thinking about it - he didn't think he would be able to live with himself if he'd let down another kid, let alone another of his own.</p><p>Just taking a glance around his shit-hole apartment, he knew he could barely take care of himself - his situtation proof enough - let alone a baby.</p><p> </p><p>But when he closed his eyes and pictured what the little tyke would look like, he saw LaRusso's darker skin and his big bambi eyes staring at him with the same wide-eyed pitiful look LaRusso gave him when Johnny was spralled on the asphalt in the parking lot after being strangled by his own sensei.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny bit his lip harshly, drawing blood. There really wasn't anyone he hated more than himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When his stomach finally calmed down enough for him to swallow a glass of water and eat some slightly stale crackers he'd found shoved in the back of his cabinets, Johnny sneaked a glance at Carmen's apartment and sighed in relief at seeing her car gone.</p><p>He headed down to the same gas station where he'd gotten his test. He knew Shannon had to take some kind of special vitamins when she was pregnant with Robby, he figured the bottle would just say they're for pregnancies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, a small bell ringing, Johnny tensed as a familiar face turned in his direction.</p><p>Of all the damn people to run into.</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny?"</p><p>The ex-sensei walked right back out of the store and quickly made his way down the block, his pace a fast jog. His stomach was immediately against this plan of action and made it known with deep gurgling noises.</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny! Jesus Christ-" </p><p> </p><p>Johnny quickly turned the cornor, the familiar feeling of bile forcing itself up his throat made him freeze and rush for the nearest bush. Well, there went his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell Johnny- Oh, are you okay man?"</p><p>Johnny hurled harder in response, clutching his knees like a lifeline. A hesitant hand hovered over his back before rubbing it in comfort, though his body went rigid response.</p><p> </p><p>Finally after what felt like hours of hurling, Johnny panted in exhaustion. His limbs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each, and his vision was blurred with tears. He just knew there would be more red sploches on his face. He wiped his mouth and face quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? That was a lot of puking, do you need a ride to the hospital?" Daniel asked, concerned.</p><p>Johnny laughed hollowly, "I'm fucking aces LaRusso. I don't need to go to the damn hospital, piss off."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel made a face at him, before quickly switching back to concern when the other stood up and barely caught himself when he tipped over dangerously. His arm trembled with effort. </p><p>"Seriously John, you look like hell. Is this why you've been missing for weeks?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny stared at the other with a blank face, "Among other things."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel looked away, now visibly uncomfortable. "Look-"</p><p>"Nope. Not going there." Johnny stumbled away from his sick pile, heading back towards the gas station he'd ran from.</p><p>"Wait- seriously Johnny, we need to talk about this-"</p><p>"I don't need to do anything, as far as I'm concerned nothing happened."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel paused, "Are we seriously not going to talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny didn't reply, walking faster. His vision strangely hadden't cleared once he'd wipped his eyes, though the bright sunlight wasn't helping.</p><p> </p><p>"That's just like you Johnny, run away from everything."</p><p>The blonde gritted his teeth, but still didn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a child."</p><p>The blonde stopped short, swinging around to glare at the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, all you ever do is run your damn mouth."</p><p>The brunette glared back, his mouth drawn in a snarl. Something Johnny couldn't help but focus on, the phatom feeling of those lips on his back making him shiver.</p><p> </p><p>The other continued to snap at him in his annoying high voice like some damn chihuahua, which was slowly fading into muffled babble he couldn't understand. Johnny squinted at LaRusso as the other seemed to be tilting oddly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh wait, he was falling...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to give a very special thank you to Melissa &amp; Aylik for helping out with the Spanish!!<br/>I hope it reads/sounds/looks better now!</p><p>Translations:</p><p>Nieto - Grandson</p><p>Johnny, se que estás ahí. - Johnny, I know you are there.</p><p>¡Será mejor que abras esta puerta o la romperé! - You better open this door or I'll break it!</p><p>¡Hey! ¡Abre la puerta, estúpido-! - Hey! Open the door, stupid-!</p><p>Te ves horrible. - You look horrible.</p><p>¿Estás bien? Te ves enfermo - Are you okay? You look sick,</p><p>Te parezco estupida? Te estás olvidando de que mi hija es enfermera. - Do I look stupid to you? You're forgetting my daughter is a nurse.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love LawRusso so much! Everyday I check the tag for new content to consume, I'm starving for it.</p><p>I kept having recurring dreams of this so I had to try and write it.<br/>I'm so sorry for any spelling errors, I don't have a Beta (also i'm not entirely sure how to get one or even what they do - do they just spellcheck for you or..?)</p><p>Please leave a comment below with thoughts!<br/>Thank you!<br/>♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>